There is a conventional printing apparatus that prints on a tape (a tag continuous body). On a tape sheet (a mat board), a label portion (a display portion and an attaching portion) and a non-label portion are separated by an insertion, and a plurality of printing labels (sticking tags) respectively printed in the label portion are generated. In the label portion, printing data (for example, a bar code) planned to be represented in the printing label is printed. The tape is used by peeling off only the label portion from the sheet while allowing the non-label portion to remain, and by being affixed to an adherend (Product) when being used by a user.